10's Tale
by Anna Elrick
Summary: This is the story of the unknown ten tailed demon trapped inside the body of our own Naruto Uzamaki's sister Nala. Reviews and suggestions are awsome!


10's Story

Chapter 1: The Birth

A scream came from the birthing den. The demon fox pack leader was in there. She was giving birth to her first litter of kits. Her sisters sat guard outside the den, because every vixen knows she is most vulnerable when she is giving birth.

After an hour the screaming stopped. The leader's sisters looked inside when they hared a small coo of baby fox kits.

Clair looked at her sister. "Oh Star! Are you ok?"

"Yes Clair. I am fine." But Peach was not looking at Star. She was looking at her kits.

"Oh, Star! How many are there?"

"Four." Peach looked at the four kits sleeping in cute fluffy balls.

Clair said, "Do they have names yet?"

"No, not yet. I am going to what until they start to move and differ themselves." "Which one is the next leader?" Peach wanted to know. Because even though they were born on the same day, the one that came out first was the next leader.

Star smiled and said, "She is." as she pointed to the smallest one. The little one seemed to know that they were talking about her but she just smiled and went back to sleep.

Chapter 2: Names Mean Something

After a month the kits started to differ themselves. Peach and Clair came to hear what the kits names were. "The first one is named Luna. She has a moon on her head. It is to remember the night her father Moon and I meet." Luna had orange fur and the moon on her head was white. "Next to her is Cream. She is named after her cream colored fur." Cream's fur was a light cream orange. "Next to her is Serena. She is named after my mom." Serena had light orange fur like her grandmother. "And last, our little leader, 10." Clair looked at the kit and then to Star, "Why did you name her 10?"

"Watch. 10, come here honey." 10, hearing her mom calling her, came running and behind her were ten tails. She had scarlet fur.

"Oh my!" Peach cried, "She has ten tails."

"Yes she does, and I love her."

Clair whispered to her sister, "Star, maybe another kit should be the next leader?" Star looked alarmed, "Why, what's wrong with 10?"

Peach looked at 10 and smiled, "I agree, ten tails are special."

Star smiled and lay down. The kits ran over and lay down next to her. "Go now. Let them sleep." Clair and Peach did as their sister asked and left. Star smiled and

Then fell asleep with her kits sleeping next to her. Aside from their differences they all had regular fox markings of orange to red fur and white on the tips of paws and tails.

Chapter 3: 10 Meets 9

After another month the kits were allowed to go outside and play with other kits. The kits were all fighting. Play fighting to show power. Mostly the boys were showing off for the girls. 10 watched the boys fight for a bit. One of them caught her eye. He was winning every fight. After winning his latest fight he looked at 10 and smiled. 10 blushed.

Then 10's sister Luna walked over to her. The boy fox went on to his next fight. Luna said in a snooty voice, "Don't even think about talking to him."

"Why?"

"Because that is 9. He is the most handsome, strong, young fox. He will only date the strongest, most beautiful vixen. That is me."

10 looked at her paws and then at Luna and said meekly, "Well, I think I'm stronger than you." then she puffed up her chest to try and look strong. Luna challenged 10 to a fight. Now Luna and 10 had been in fights all morning. 10 lost every one but, Luna won every one. 10 and Luna started to fight.

After ten minutes Luna won and 10 ran off into the woods. 10 ran, and ran, and ran. She ran to the river. She jumped into the river. She loved to swim. She swam for a bit. After a few minutes she got out and shook. "Whoa!" a voice came from behind a bush. Then a boy fox came out. It was 9.

"Hi." was all 10 could say.

"Hi." 9 said back with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" 10 asked with a look of shock.

"Well, I finished my fight just in time to see you run off. I came to see if you were okay," 9 said with a smile.

10 smiled back and told him, "I'm fine. Thank you."

"You wanna come back here later? I can teach you to fight if you want?" 9 asked with a weary look.

10 smiled and said, "Ok."

9 smiled with excitement and said, "Great, I'll see you in 30 minutes." Then 9 ran home for lunch. 10 sat there and wondered why 9 would want to hang out with a weak vixen with ten tails? Then she saw her tails. The water had made them come together and look like one tail. 10 thought that if 9 saw her tails he would hate her. Then she had an idea. She ran home for lunch.

Chapter 4: 10's Plan

After 10 and her sisters finished lunch, 10 had 15 minutes to put her plan into action. She went over to Serena. Serena was the only one of her sisters who liked her. "Serena, can you help me?"

Serena looked at 10 and smiled, "Sure 10. What do you need?"

"Can we talk in my room?"

"Ok." 10 and Serena walked to 10's room. Each kit had a den connected to the kitchen den that connected to the open den that leads outside. 10 had the biggest room.

In 10's room she told Serena her problem. "Wow 10. What are you going to do?" asked Serena.

10 looked at her sister and smiled, "That's why I asked you for help. I have an idea, but I need your help."

"Ok, what do I do?"

"You know how sticky our saliva can be? Well, I'm going to lick my tails together to make them look like one big fluffy tail. Can you help me lick them together?"

"Sure." So 10 and Serena licked 10's tails together.

After ten minutes of licking 10's tails together they finished. 10 smiled and hugged Serena and said, "Thanks Serena!"

"Welcome, go knock'em dead 10." Serena cheered her sister on. 10 smiled and ran to meet 9 at the river.

Chapter 5: Each Other

When she got to the river 9 was already there. "Oh sorry. Am I late?"

9 smiled and said, "No, I am early. Shall we begin?" For the next three hours 9 taught 10 how to fight. He taught her proper stances, how to claw, where to bite, and where to hit with her paw. For two weeks 9 taught 10 to fight. The third week 9 thought that 10 needed to put what she had learned into action, so he and she fought. As they fought 10 began to have fun and she realized something, she was winning. 9 began to realize that he was losing but he was having fun so he did not care. 9 and 10 were having so much fun, even though each had a secret they kept from each other.

After ten minutes 10 had won. She pinned 9 to the ground. 9 was impressed. 10 and 9 were both tired so they decided to lay, rest, and talk to each other, because as long as they had been hanging out they never once just sat and talked.

"So 9...tell me about yourself. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes, I have a big brother named Thor, and a big sister named Lily. Thor and Lily love to play with me. Thor taught me how to fight, and Lily taught me how to take care of my fur, and make it shine."

"Wow, and your mom and dad?"

9 looked down and sighed, "They are dead. They were warriors for your parents. You heard of the war two years ago."

10 looked down and sighed, "Yes my dad died in that war." There was a moment of silence.

Then 9 thought that it would be a good idea to change the subject. "So what about you? Have any siblings?"

10 looked up and said, "Yes, I have three sisters. Serena is the only one of them who likes me. Luna and Cream think I am a freak." 9 and 10 talked for two hours. They talked about their likes, dislikes, favorite food, and importantly about each other. Then 9 and 10 both had to go home for dinner, but they planned to go swimming the next day.

Chapter 6: Falling In Love

At 9's den his sister Lily was making dinner. She looked over at 9 and smiled, "Hi hon. how was your day?"

Thor looked over at 9 and smiled, "Did you spend it with that 10 chick?"

"She is not a chick! She is a very nice vixen, and we are friends. Just friends." Lily gave Thor and 9 their dinner and sat down with hers.

She looked at 9 and asked, "But you want to be more, don't you?"

9 sighed, "Yes, but…"

"But you are afraid." Thor said matter-of-factly. 9 nodded. Thor looked at his brother, "What are you afraid of is the question."

ÒI am afraid of her finding out about these and hating me." 9 said as he opens up his tails and there were nine tails.

Lily looked at her brother and hugged him and said, "If she is your friend she will not care. You have to tell her tomorrow."

"Your sister is right. If you love this chick then you will never feel right if you don't tell her." Thor said.

9 thought about what his siblings had said and when he finished eating he smiled and told them, "You two are right. And bro, you are never going to get a girl to like you if you keep calling them chicks." with that 9 went to his room and went to bed.

Lily looked at Thor and said, "He is right about that chick thing." smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder then when to bed herself.

10 was so happy the next day that she got up extra early and did her tails. Then she had breakfast and left. When she got near the river, she stopped and looked through the bushes. 9 was there sitting by the river. 10 jumped on him surprising him. They laughed as they rolled and then 10 pinned 9. Their noses touched. As their noses touched they knew they were in love.

Chapter 7: 9 And 10 Loss Love

After they got up 10 blushed and 9 smiled. 9 smiled and asked 10, "Would you like to go swimming now?" 10 nodded and they both jumped into the river. As they were swimming 10 dived down and 9 followed. 10 hit the bottom with her back legs and kicked off it and went up. As she did this she moved a few rocks. 9 saw something in the rocks and swam down to get it. 10 came up for air and when 9 did not follow she was scared. "9. 9 where are you?"

Then 9 came up behind her and hugged her. "Ahhhhh!" 10 screamed and then turned around to see 9 laughing, "Don't do that." 10 said as she play slapped his shoulder.

Then he smiled and said, "Sorry, can you forgive me?"

"I guess." she smiled. The two swam for two hours and then they were tired so they swam to shore. They got out of the water and shook. They then sat down and smiled as they let the extra water drip off.

As they sat there 9 noticed something. "Hay 10, what is with your tail? There are ten of them." 10 was shocked, the water had washed off the saliva and now there were her ten tails for all to see. 10 was so scared then 9 ran to the river. 10 seeing this runs home. 10 ran past Serena and Serena could have sworn she saw 10 crying. She runs after her sister.

9 came back with two things in his mouth and dripping wet. He dropped what he had in his mouth when he came back and 10 was gone. He wondered what happened to her. He thought that she had been called home for lunch so he placed his items in a nearby bush and went home for lunch.

Back home 10 was in her room crying. Star had hired her daughter come in and went to see what was wrong. "Hun, 10 darling, are you ok?"

"Mom I don't wanna talk about it." 10 cried.

"Ok, do you want me to send one of your sisters in with your lunch?" 10 nodded and she mom left.

A few minutes later Serena came into 10Õs room with a try of food. Ò10, hay it's me Serena. I have your lunch." 10 looks at Serena and sits up and Serena sits on 10's bed of cotton, hay, and bird feathers. She sat the try down and 10 began to eat. Her mom had made 10 her favorite raddit and leek soup.

Serena looked at 10 and asked, "So 10 what happened? I was you come in crying." 10 looked at Serena and told her what had happened after she went swimming. Serena and 10 sat there in 10's room and Serena sat there and concerted her. Little did they know that Luna had hared everything and was so mad. She had a plan to stop 10 and 9's little love fest.

9 want back to the river after lunch hoping to see 10, but she never showed. After a few minutes Luna came over to 9. 9 knew that Luna was 10's sister. He walked up to her and asked, "Hay, Luna right? Do you know where 10 is?"

Luna looked sad and said, "Yes, she asked me to come and tell you that she thought that you were a joke. She was only using you to learn how to fight, and now that she does she never wants to see you again. I am so sorry." Luna stated to fake cry. 9 was at first shocked, then a little mad, then sad. Luna walked away. When 9 was out of sight she smiled. He plan was half way there. Make 9 think that 10 hates him. 10 thinks 9 hates her so she will stay in her room for a few days so she won't be talking to 9. After a few days of letting 9 be sad she will go and ask him out and make him fall in love with her.

Chapter 8: Love and 9's Secret

After a few days of going to the river thinking he just head wrong. But after a few days 10 never came. Then he thought that Luna was telling the truth. Then he remembered that 10 had said that Luna hated her. He picked up the items he hid in the bush a week ago, and hid them in his tails. Then he headed into the fox play ground. Then he ran into Serena. She looked at him and growled. "You have a lot of nerve coming around here, after what you did to 10!"

"So I was right! Luna was lying!"

"What are you talking about?" 9 told Serena what Luna had told him. Serena was not surprised that Luna would do something like that.

"Serena, what happened to 10?"

"She thought you hated her because of her tails, because you ran off after seeing them."

"No. I would never hate her. Can I go see her?"

"Yes, follow me." Serena ran towered home and 9 followed.

When they got there Star asked Serena what was going on. Serena told her mom what had happened, "Oh, your sister is in big trouble. You 9 may go on in ant talk to 10. Me and Serena are going to find Luna and I will have a little talk to her." with that Star and Serena went off to find Luna. 9 went in the open den, then into the kitchen den. He looked at the four different tunnels and wondered which one lead to 10's room. Then he saw that each tunnel had a marking. The first tunnel had a star marking; he knew that that had to be 10's mom's room. The next tunnel had a moon marking; he knew that that had to be Luna's room. The next tunnel had a big C marking on it, he knew that that had to be Cream's room cause Cream's name stated with a C. the next tunnel had a butterfly and star marking, he knew that had to be Serena's room cause 10 had told him that Serena loved butterflies and stares. Then on the last tunnel had ten tails marking, he knew that had to be 10's room. He started down the tunnel to 10's room.

When he got to her room he looked in and said, "10, hello. It's me 9 can we talk?" 10 looked up from under a bunch of cotton.

She was surprised to see 9, "9, what are you doing here? Does my mom know you are hear?"

"Yes she was the one who let me in. I need to talk to you. Can I do that?"

10 sat up half covered in cotton, "Yes of cores, come sit." 9 sat down on 10's bed. He looked at her and said, "Why did you leave last week? I came back and you were gone."

"You came back? I thought you left me?"

"No. I would never do that. Why would you think that?"

"Well you saw my tails." 10 fanned out her tails. She looked sad.

9 smiled, "Yeah, so? I like your tails. They are amazing. How many are there?"

"Ten." she said with a smile. It was the first time anyone had told her that her tails were amazing. Then 9 stated to giggle, and 10 got mad, "See, you do hate my tails. You are laughing at them."

"No, you have got some cotton on your head. It looks funny." 10 looked in the small mirror and saw the cotton on her head and she laughed two.

Then 10 looked at 9 and asked, "So, if you didn't levee me what did you go to the river for?"

"For this." 9 sat down the water lily in front of her. It had ten perfect pedals in the shape of hearts. "I was it is the water and I remembered that you told me that water lilies were your favorite flowers. When I was your tails and then the lily I lost track of what I was doing and when to get it for you, but when I got back you were gone."

"Yes I am sorry. I thought you hated me."

"Well I could never hate you, and I got something else for you." 9 placed down a heart shaped rock.

"Oh, 9. It is beautiful. Where did you find it?"

"When we were swimming you kicked off the bottom of the river you moved some rocks. I saw it and that is right when you went up for air and I was not behind you. I went down and got it. I was planning on giving it to you along with the lily."

"I love it."

9 looks happy and 10 looked happy. Then 9 smiles and says to 10, "10 I want to show you something no one else but my brother and sister know. I think you are the only one that will understand." Then 9 shook and then his tails fanned open. 10 looked at them and counted. He had nine, now she knew how he got his name.

"Wow, they are beautiful."

"Really? My sister taught me how to bring them together to look like one." 10 and 9 smiled and then nuzzled. They knew that they had found true love.

Chapter 9: Sister Trouble

After that day 9 and 10 never hid their tails, and they never were apart during the day. 9 and 10 loved to do everything together. Luna stopped going after 9 when she saw his tails. Every vixen stopped going after him when they saw his tails but he didn't care. He had 10 and that was all that mattered.

One day 10 and 9 walked by and saw Serena by the river, crying. 9 had liked Serena ever sense she helped him. After that he became her friend. 9 and 10 went over to see what was wrong. 10 looked her sister in the eyes and asked her, "What is wrong Serena? You are always so happy."

Serena just looked back at her sister and answered, "Just leave me alone freak!" and ran home.

10 and 9 were shocked. Serena was the only one beside 9 that liked 10. Now she was calling her a freak. It was not like her. 10 told 9 that she would see him tomorrow, and went home to see what was wrong with Serena.

When 10 got to Serena's room, Serena was crying on her bed of hay, cotton, and rose petals. 10 walked over and said in a coo, "Rena," her pet name for Serena, "sis what is wrong? It is not like you to be mean to me. What happened? Rena you can tell me. I am your sister. I will understand."

Serena looked up eyes pink-red from crying and shook her head. "No you won't. You have a boy friend that likes you. Loves you. And likes your sisters."

10 smiled, "Rena, 9 likes only you, and mom. He hates Luna and Cream."

Serena just went on, "But that is it. He likes you and the family you come from."

"Rena, what happened? Tell me."

"My boy friend broke up with me cues he hates you. He asked me if I was your sister and I said yes. Then he asked me if I liked you, and I said yes. Then he broke up with me, he said he was not going to date anyone how liked a freak with ten tails."

10 hugged her sister, "Ohhhh, Rena. I am sooooo sorry. I know how much you liked Luke. How about you join me and 9 for dinner tonight. We are going to the river. I know he won't mind." 10 knew that Serena loved the river.

Serna sniffed and smiled, "No thanks 10. Thank you anyway."

"Ok, let me know if you change your mind." 10 smiled as she left her sister. She knew that all Serena wanted was to cry so she let her.

The next day 10 brought Serena her brecfast, "Hay Rena, I brought you your brecfast." Serena smiled and sat up to eat. "Hay Rena, I know that you want to stay inside but, I know that you have to go outside. Me and 9 are going swimming. Why don't you come with us?"

"I don't know 10."

"Yes you are." and with that 10 pulled Serena up and outside. Serena smiled and then walked with 10 to meet 9. Then the three of them started to head for the river.

Wile they were walking their ears picked up a conversation that Luke was having with his friends. "Yeay, I dumped her last night."

"I thought you liked her?" he one friend asked.

"I did but she is that 10 chick's sister and what's more she likes 10. I am not going to date a chick how likes that 10 chick." 10 was a little irritated by Luke.

She mumbled under her breath to 9 and Serena, "If he calls me a chick one more time."

"Yeah, I heard that that 10 chick is supposed to be our next leader. I will never follow that chick." that was when 10 snapped.

She turned around and walked over to Luke shouted, "Hay Luke! You have something agent me?"

Luke smiled and said, "Yes, and that haft wit sister of yours." then Luke's friends joined in with Luke in a laugh.

10 was really mad now. "Hay, say what you want about me but, when you make fun of sister that is when I get mad."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Then 9 stepped up, "Nothing, I am. Lever her alone or you'll have me to deal with." Luke was scared now. No one ever picked a fight with 9 unless they had a death wish. 9 was a real fighter. He never lost.

"Hay, I have no problem with you 9, sorry."

Then 9, 10, and Serena stared to walk away when 10 herd Luke, "Ha, little girl needs 9 to stand up for her. She can't even fight. She lost to Luna her loser sister. And I heard that before she fought Luna she fought she other loser sister Cream and lost that fight two. Her dad was a champ but there mom is insane. Her mom was supposable the most beautiful vixen of her age but what about smart?" 10 flicked her ears in the direction of Luke when she heard that. "I mean, there mom must not be very smart choosing 10 for the next leader. I will never follow 10. Her mom is dumb. Hahaha. I think she must have had bad breading. Not like my mom and dad. My mom is a huntress, and dad is a worrier. Now that makes me strong, and I would Orff!…" then just like that 10 head butted Luke.

Luke looked up to see 10 standing there, "I told you, mess with my family and you will answer to me!"

Luke got up and brushed himself off, "10 don't start a fight with me. I don't wanna hurt you."

Then 10 pushed him over, "I never said I was going to get hurt. I don't need 9 to fight my battles for me and my sisters may be mean to me but they are family and my mom is the most beautiful ever, vixen and the smartest vixen ever. Now stand and fight if you think you are so strong." with that all the kits were watching to see 10 fight Luke.

Chapter 10: 10's Fight

Luke and 10 took their positions then Serena came over to 10, "10 don't do this. Luke will kill you. I don't care what he said to me or about you."

10 looked at Serena and said, "This is more than just about what he said to you or about me. He insated mom, Luna, and Cream. No one does that." just then Luna and Cream herded that and came to see the fight. Then the fight started. 10 was ready for this. 9 was scared. He had a hard time when he fought Luke but he knew that nothing he said would stop 10 and if he had two he would jump in and save her. Then Luke pounced and 10 dogged with perfect timing. Then she pounced on him and bit at the shoulder. She missed his neck. Then Luke shook her off. Then he pounced on her neck and she dogged but he nicked her shoulder. She looked at it. Then she charged and hit him with her paw. It was very forceful. Then Luke got up and tackled her to the ground. They rolled until 10 was on the bottom then she kicked Luke off her and got up.

Then she and Luke both hit each other with their paws leaving cuts. They were fighting for 10 minutes and they were both covered in scratches and cuts. Then Luke pounced on 10's back and bit hard on her side and then as she tide to throw him he fell but had her side and threw her with his mouth. Then she landed in a heap next to 9. "10 are you ok?"

"Yes I am. I will not let him win."

"10 you are covered in cuts and scratches, and your side is bleeding bad."

Then Luke smiled and said to his friends, "Ha, I think I was I right, she is weak and so is her family." then 10 shoot up, and pounced on his back. They rolled again and this time 10 bit Luke's back and it bleed. Then she pinned him. She bit near his neck. Then Luke looked at 10 and said, "Go ahead. Kill me." then 10 let go and let him up.

"No I will kill you, but don't ever say anything about me or my family." then she and 9 walk to his home.

Serena was walking on her way home to tell her mom what happened when Luke walked next to her, "Hay Seren, I was hoping that you would want to walk home with me." he smiled.

Serena looked at him and said, "That smile use to make me melt but know I that it is nothing." and she walked home.

Then a boy walked up to Serena and asked, "Hay Serena want me to walk you home?"

"Ok." Serena said with a smile and a blush.

Chapter 11: 10 Meets 9's Brother And Sister

9 walked 10 to the river but then 10 collapsed, "Owwww! My side hurts!"

9 worried, "Should I take you home?"

"No, my mom will go crazy. Can we go to your house?"

"Well, I guess my brother and sister are not home but I guess it is an emergency." so 9 lifted 10 over his back and took her to his house.

When they got there 9 laid 10 on his brothers bed, "Stay here. I will be back."

"I couldn't go if I wanted to." she said with a smile. 9 smiled and went to get the first add kit from the kitchen. The first add kit was empty 9 remembered that Lily had to use it all up on Thor last week when he came back from practice all cut up.

9 went back to 10 and said with a cooing in his voice, "Hay, our first aid kit is all used up, but the Nabors have one. I will be right back ok." 9 nuzzled 10 and ran to his Nabors.

Wile he was gone Lily and Thor came home. Lily stopped and then Thor looked at her, "What is it?"

"I smell blood. Fresh blood. It is not yours, mine, or 9's." Thor then smelled a sent that he did not know. Then Lily smelled it. The both growled and headed for the smell. As they got to Thor's room they saw what was the smell of blood and the sent of a fox they did not know.

Lily was in shock. She knew that that was a young vixen. Even thou she did not know the vixen she went over to help her cause every vixen is willing to help another vixen out. And every vixen had a motherly felling to help any injured kit they see without a mom.

Thor on the other hand was a little suspicious. Why was she here and why was she in his bed. Lily sat next to 10 and ordered, "Thor go to the garden out back and get me some of the medicinal herbs and lots of aloe." Thor did as he was told even thou he wanted to throw that kit out. He came back with the herbs and aloe. Lily looked at 10 how was asleep when Lily and Thor came home and she woke up.

"Owww!"

"Easy, easy. It is ok. We are here to help." Lily cooed. 10 felling safe fell back to sleep. Then 9 ran in with a first aid kit in his mouth.

He sat it down next to Lily, "Oh, hi sis, bro. I see you have come home and found 10." Thor and Lily looked at 9 then at 10.

"This is 10?" Thor asked.

"Yes that is her." 9 said with a smile.

Lily opened up the first add kit and got out the antibiotic ointment and mixed it with the aloe leaves, "How did this happen?"

"She got into a fight with Luke, and she won but, she got beat up in the fight. She said her mom would flip if she saw her like that so, I offered to bring her here and bandage her up. Is that ok?" 9 explained.

"Of cores it is 9. That was very nice of you to do." Thor said putting his hand around his brother's shoulder.

"Now I will need you two to leave me alone wile I help 10." Lily ordered. The boys sat down and watched their sister crush aloe leaves into the aloe cream. Lily was a great doctor. After half an hour Lily was done.

10 looked up at Lily, "May I stay the night? I don't think I could make it home like this."

"Of cores you may." Lily said with a smile. Lily picked up 10 and helped her walk to the guest den. Then she came out and told 9 to go to 10's house and tell her mother where she was and 9 did as he was told.

Lily was cooking dinner when Thor came over and said to her, "Did you get a look at her tails?"

"Yes there were ten of them. That is quite special."

"She is like 9."

"Yes I think that it is great that 9 has someone that is like him."

"Yes he has finally let his tails out for everyone to see."

"Yes and it is all because of her."

"Yes, she is some girl."

Then 9 came in the door. "10's mom asked me to tell you thank you for helping 10 out. Serena told her mom what happened with 10 so I didn't have to." Lily smiled. A thank you from the leader was quite a parse.

Thor smiled, "9 will you go and cheek on 10?"

"Ok, Thor." 9 came back a few minutes later. "She is ok she was sleeping so I left."

Lily finished making dinner and then took 10 some so when she woke up she could eat. Then later at night 9 went to cheek on 10 before he went to bed. She was shivering. So 9 brought in a blanket made of cotton and feathers. Then he went to bed. As he left the room 10 smiled and said, "Thank you 9."

9 bowed and said back, "You are welcome." then he left. In the morning 10 went home.

Chapter 12: Star's Meeting And 10's Fate

After a week 10 was completely healed. Everyday while she was hurt 9 visited and never left her side till he had to go home for dinner, but he would be back the next day after breakfast. 10 loved the time they spent together. Lily and 10 got along very well. Lily came over every day as well but only to change 10's bandages. During that time 10 and Lily became fast friends. Star was so impressed by Lily's medic skills she gave Lily a job as the leader's family doctor. Lily was very happy. That meant that Lily got to take care of every injured leader fox and the cancel foxes as well.

The cancel was a group of foxes that included the leader. The cancel was in charge of bringing up important things that the pack needed. They would run them by the leader every six months. This time they had a very important matter to bring up. Star showed up and sat down between her sisters, Clair, and Peach. There were seven other foxes there in the cancel. Peach was the pack nurse. Here job was to look after the new born kits when their parents went to work. Next to Peach was her mate Stargazer. Stargazer was the pack's astronomer. He also read the stars to help tell the futcher. Peach and Stargazer had meet on a star lit night, and had two kits a boy and a girl. Next to Stargazer was Ruby, she was the pack's teacher. She taught the new warriors to fight and the new hunters to hunt. Next to Ruby was her mate Blood. Blood was the leader of the hunting group of foxes. Blood and Rudy meet when Blood brought his younger brother to learn to be a warrior. Them meet and fell in love; they had three kits, two girls and a boy. Next to Blood was Claw. Claw was Moon's younger brother. Everyone knows that he has always wanted to be the pack leader. Moon was the pack leader. A little after he and Star found out that Star was going to have kits there was a war and Moon was killed making Star the pack leader. Star has always suspected that it was Claw how had killed Moon so he could take the leadership but Star being pregnant messed that up. Claw would have become pack leader if Star had not become pregnant cues Moon would have had no kid to take over. If Moon had not died Moon would have been in the cancel but sense his death Claw took his place in the cancel. Claw's job was head gared. It was his job to gared the pack's territory to make shore no enemy pack got in. Next to Claw was Fang, the pack's leader of the boy warriors. He started as a young warrior and as her grew he made boy lead warrior. Next to Fang was his mate Swift. Swift was the leader of the girl warriors. She was just like Fang. They had met in a fight between the boys and the girls. After that they became friends then mates. They had four hits, two boys and two girls. Next to Swift was Snowwind. Snowwind was the pack's winter hunter. He was the leader of the hunters how hunt in the winter. They were the ones that specialized in hunting in snow, hail, and sleet. Next to Snowwind was his mate and Stars sister Clair. Clair had a very important job. She was the pack's historian. She was in charge of making recorded of all the leaders' lives and the important invents in the pack history. Clair had meet Snowwind when she had had a fight with her mother and ran away from home one winter night when she was six months old. She had got lost and was cold. She was scared then late at night Snowwind had found her and brought her home. The two had fallen in love with each other and when they were a year old they became mates.

The counsel was all there and ready to talk about what each of them thought was important. Of cores they each had something to bring up. They did so with order. They each had their tern to tell what they saw as a problem and then the council talked about it and then voted on what would be done. As always Peach went first.

Peach looked at the cancel and said, "There is absolutely nothing wrong with the nursery. But the toys are a little old and worn. I would like to see about getting new ones."

"But getting new ones would cost a lot of money we don't have." Clair spook.

Peach would not take that. "But most of the toys are ether broken or torn. The kits can't play with them. They might try to eat a part that falls off, or cotton that comes out of some of the stuff animals."

"We hear what you are saying Peach," said Ruby, "but we don't have the money to buy new toys." Then Star had an idea.

She looked at the cancel, "I have an idea. We have a lot of older foxes. Well they might have some toys from when they had kits that are in good condition. We could ask them if they would not mind giving them to the nursery." The cancel agreed that that was a good idea and voted. The vote was ten out of ten. Everyone agreed that they would ask all the elderly foxes if they had toys they could give to the nursery. After that it was Stargazer's tern.

Stargazer looked at the cancel. "I have no problems but I soon will need to give up my job. The stars have said that I need to find someone to teach my job to so that once I can no longer do it there will be someone to take my place." The cancel looked at Ruby. Ruby looked back.

She thought for a bit and then told them, "Well, that is what I wanted to talk about. In class there is one vixen that won't pay attention, Starlight. She never lesions to anything I teach. She doesn't want to fight, and she does not want to kill animals. When I asked Starlight what she likes to do she said she likes to stay up late and watch the stars. I think she would be perfect as your student." Stargazer thought about that for a bit. Then looked at Ruby and said it was a good idea. The cancel didn't need to vote that time, they all agreed that Starlight was perfect for Stargazer's student. After that it was Blood's tern.

Blood looked at the cancel. "I have bad news. There has been a large number of hunters. It had been hard to keep each and everyone quiet. That has made it harder to hunt." as he finished Snowwind looked up.

"Actually, that is what I wanted to address. Not enough foxes are there to help hunt. I was going to ask if you had any extra hunters that could let learn to hunt in the winter?"

"Well I think there are some that I could sent to you." the cancel had a vote and it was ten out of ten. Everyone agreed that some of the hunters with Blood would go to learn from Snowwind. Next was Fang and Swift. They had no problems. Then Claire had her tern. She had nothing to say, so Star was ready to declare the meeting over when Claw spook up, "Star I have something to say." that was strange Claw had made it clear when he joined the cancel he would never have anything to complain about. The cancel looked at Claw to see what the quiet fox had to say.

"It has nothing to do with me but everything to do with you Star, my dear sister-in-law. I understand that you had a litter of kits back in late spring right?"

"Yes." Star answered with suspicion.

"Well that means that they should almost be a year old, is that right?"

"They will be in a month. Where are you going with this Claw?" Star answered with content. She was really annoyed with Claw. He would only talk about her and her kits if it had some way of him becoming leader out of it.

"Well," Claw continued, "have you decided which one will be the next leader? I mean they will be a year and they will have to get ready. I think the cancel has a right to know which kit will be at our next meeting."

Star sat up strait and said, "10. She is the first born. It is her right to be leader."

The cancel then had something to talk about. Everyone knew 10 and was not happy about the tails she had. After arguing with the cancel for a few minutes Star was ready to claw Claw's eyes out. Everyone in the cancel except Peach wanted 10 to not be the next leader. If 10 was not to be the next leader Claw's kit would be. Star remembered that and said, "Claw, 10 is the only choose. For after 10 there is your first born kit, and as I remember you have no kids."

Claw knew this two but only smiled and said, "As a matter of fact my mate Orange has just found out that she is going to have kits."

Star was mad at this point and she made that clear, "Now see here Claw. 10 is my first born, and the next and the rightful next leader. She should not be tossed aside just cause she had more tails then you or me."

Then Stargazer stood up and said, "She is right. For many nights now the stars have said something big is to happen and it will happen when a young fox how is not like the others comes to be of one year old. I think that they are talking about young 10.Ó

Claw was not about to have this stop him, "But what big thing? A fight? A war? Did the stars tell you about that?"

"No. the stars were not specific." with that Stargazer and Claw both sat down.

The rest of the cancel decided to put it to a vote but Star spook up, "Ok we will vote but, I have one more thing to say to you."

Chapter 13: 10's Broken Heart

The same day as the cancel meeting 10 went to talk to 9. He had told her that he had something he wanted to ask her. She spent half the morning getting ready. She had gone to the river and gotten a bath, shined her claws, and put flowers in her tails and one on her head behind her left ear. She was running to the river. As she got closer to the river she was almost there when she ran into someone. The both fell over. As 10 got up she saw who she ran into, it was 9. 9 got up and walked over to 10, "Oh my! Are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine. I was running late." 10 said with a blush

"No I was early." 9 said with a smile.

Then together they said to each other, "Sorry. It's my fault. No it was mine."

Then 9 was silent as 10 spook, "Oh be quiet you big beast." then they both looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Then they both walked to the river.

When they got there 9 and 10 sat down by the river's side. As they did 10 asked, "So, you said that you had something to ask me?"

9 was blushing, "Oh.. well.. I.. uh.. the thing is…"

10 smiled, "9, are you getting tong tied over asking me a question?"

"Well, it is a very important question, and I am very scared about what your answer will be."

"Well, just ask ok."

"Ok. Well we have been friend for a long time. And I have felt that we have become more than that. And well I know it is not for a few months but, well I just want to make shore that I get the chance before anyone else. They thing is 10 I love you and I know it is not for a few months but will u marry me and be my mate?"

10 smiled and then as she jumped into 9's arms, "Yes, yes. Oh yes I love you two 9." as the two hugged then leaned in and kissed. There first kiss. Normally foxes didn't kiss until they were mated but 9 and 10 did not care. They were going to be each other's mate no matter what. After a few minutes running together and acting very silly 10 decided that she should tell her mother. So as 9 went home to tell his brother and sister, 10 went to tell her mother. 10 knew that her mother had the meeting today but she figured that they must be done by now.

So as 10 got to the meeting den to see her mother she hared her mother say to the other members of the cancel, "I want to make one thing perfectly clear. I do not like 10." as 10 hared this she ran. How could her mother not like her? She thought her mother loved her. She ran right into Serena. Serena was very happy but when she saw her sister in tears she was concerned.

"10, what happened?"

"Mother told the other cancel members that she doesn't like me. I am leaving Serena and never coming back." 10 said in tears.

"But what about 9 and me?"

"9 has asked me to be his mate and I said yes. And without me you can get a mate."

"I have a guy. I want you to stay."

"I can't. I am sorry Serena."

"But where will you go?"

"I will go to the woods or mountains near Konaha. I can live there."

"Ok, 10 I will go with you."

"No, you will stay here and have a life, ok. You are next in line after me. You were born after me. You can become then next leader." 10 and Serena were both crying, but not tears for what had happened with their mother but with the fact that they may never see each other again. Then 10 and Serena said there good byes. What both girls didn't know was what Star had actually said.

She had said, "I don't like 10, I love her with all my heart, and I know if her father were alive he would two." and with that the cancel voted. After that it was nine to one. Claw was out voted. 10 was going to be the new leader. By the time Star got home it was late and she thought 10 was in bed. That night after 9 had said good bye to his sister and brother they set out to Konaha.

And it was a good thing to. Cause that night, someone set fire to 10's room. Star was so scared that 10 had died but Serena told her what happened to 10. Star was so sad and so was the pack. Then they had bigger problems. They had figured out who had tried to kill 10, Claw was behind it. Cause if 10 had died then he could have been leader until his own kit could, but cause 10 had not died Serena was next to be leader. When the pack found out they banishes Claw and his mate.

Chapter 14: The Attack On Konaha

After a few hundred years 10 and 9 had their first kit. They had decided to have some advancers but had recently decided to finally have kits. While 9 was out hunting 10 had to watch over there kit. It was a girl; they called her Serena after 10's sister. 10 did see Serena again, but she was pack leader then and had five litters. Then it was then that 10 found out what he mother had really said that day. After talking with Star 10 was so happy but there was one thing she could not do for her mother and sister, stay. 10 went back to living on the move with 9. So when they had their kit, they naturally named it after Serena, after all it was because of Serena that they were together. They were happy but it was not to last. One day while 9 was gone 10 decided that Serena was old enough to go outside the cave. Serena was so happy and excited that when 10 was not looking, Serena ran. By the time 10 noticed where Serena was she was half way to Konaha. 10 knew that if the village saw Serena that they would kill her. Being a mother 10 had to do the only thing she could do, fight to protect Serena. That is when 10 attacked Konaha. 10's intension was to get in, get Serena out of there, and not kill anyone. But as the village saw 10 they got scared and attacked. In the commotion 10 killed some people and the saddest thing, she lost Serena. Serena was killed. Then 10 got sealed in Nala.

A year later 9 returned to the cave to find Serena and 10 gone. Seeking the help of an owl, the owl told 9 what had happened. 9 was so sad and mad at the lost of his family he attacked hoping to find 10 and to save her from the seal she was under. That is when he was sealed in Naruto.

Epilogue

Ok now the story has a sad ending right. Wrong. After 20 years 9 and 10 became friends with Nala and Naruto. And even helped to save Konaha from the Akasuki. After that fight 9 and 10 were free to rome around Konaha as they pleased. In doing this 10 smelled a sent she had not smelled in 20 years. Her daughter. 10 went to see what was making the smell. It was her daughter. Serena had not died that day she was just wounded. She found her way to her aunt Luna and was bandaged up. Luna had taken care of Serena knowing it was 10 and 9's kit. She had asked 9 and 10 to forgive her for how she had acted toward them and they did. Now 9, 10, and their daughter Serena all live in Konaha.

Now you are probably wondering how I know all this. I know all this because I am Nala. The 10 tailed vixen is in me and she would like people to know her story. She has asked me to write it down for her. She wishes that this book will help people know what happened to her and why she and 9 did what they did. I leave you to think about this story and to make your own judgment about the story of the attacks. And I leave you with this story. With all our love Nala Usumaki, and 10.


End file.
